


水平很烂的无意义擦边球

by lancetforAkita



Category: lancetforAkita
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetforAkita/pseuds/lancetforAkita
Summary: 就很烂啊！





	水平很烂的无意义擦边球

色文？？

“不过是攀上了玛利诺维长官而已。”  
众人如此评价她。她的自由和放纵建立在这之上。只有蕾姬·斯威特自己知道，这根本不自由。她与露琪亚的关系就像定时炸弹，开关掌握在玛利诺维手中。他根本不会在乎蕾姬的生死，他的爱太浅薄，他只要身体。得不到就毁灭。  
蕾姬·斯威特用啤酒罐的拉环在自己的手腕上划出一道伤口，血珠涌了出来。她感觉到疼痛，疼痛让她清醒。现在是夜晚。有时她住在这间办公室，有时她穿过宿舍楼群去玛利诺维的住处。那里的床很软。  
玛利诺维似乎察觉到了异样。他抬起头，蕾姬正在舔舐伤口，好像一种小动物。血腥气在她口中蔓延，令人作呕。  
玛利诺维伸出手扯开她的手臂。  
“你在做什么？”他皱起眉。  
“与你没有关系。”蕾姬·斯威特冰冷地回答。  
“你在我面前自残是什么意思？”他的语气变得更加压抑，“想要痛苦吗？想要我可以给你。你要鞭子还是蜡烛。”  
“……”  
蕾姬没有回答他，只是安静地盯着啤酒罐。她突然想发怒，但她很难对玛利诺维发怒。她的愤怒来源于各处，主要是今天她听到的来自于他人的评价：他们说她是玛利诺维包养的情妇。是她先勾引他的。  
“你生气了吗？”玛利诺维仍旧抓着她的手臂。  
“没有。”她果断地回应。  
根本就没有自由。她想。最多就是翘课，考试还是要参加，作业还是要写，训练也不能荒废。一切都没有变。她只不过多了一个能哭的地方而已。  
“不许再这样了。”  
他虽然这么说，但听不出一丝心疼的意思。  
“嗯。”蕾姬随口答应道。  
“之前和你说的私人训练的事，你想好了吗？”  
“我不想在你的指导下进行训练。”她尤其强调了那两个字，“谁知道你会不会在训练场做那种事。”  
玛利诺维轻笑一声。蕾姬已经看透了他的内心。他就只是想要性而已。对于扭曲而腐烂的人来说，爱的表现形式不是心灵相通，而是肉体接触。  
“那不然呢？”他反问道，“你要去参加你自己的训练课，再把教官打伤？你可以放心，至少，我带我的学生不会使用暴力。”  
“但是你会性骚扰。”  
“我不会的。我难道在课堂上性骚扰过你吗。”  
蕾姬·斯威特发现的确如此。玛利诺维是她的老师，在课堂上和在私下是两幅模样。

蕾姬·斯威特回到了训练场。她的身体重新变得灵巧，眼神再度变得凌厉。这次只有玛利诺维坐在一旁读书，她翻过障碍，用模拟射击的枪击中靶心。她发现自己的准度变差了。  
对着瞄准镜她想起来一个人。她想起来已经消失的露琪亚。但是她没有流眼泪。蕾姬·斯威特的记忆里永远有少女扶住她双手的那个瞬间，现在不会变，未来也不会变。然后她跑到另外的地方开始猛击沙袋。一直。一直。直到双手泛红，甚至快要流血。  
蕾姬·斯威特不会掉眼泪。她回过头，发现玛利诺维不知何时放下了书，正盯着她看。  
“你看什么！”她怒吼道。  
“作为你的老师，我有必要对你的训练方式进行修正。”  
他们之间的距离很远。玛利诺维缓缓走过来。他依然带着那副金丝边眼镜。但他没有眼镜也看得清，他只是喜欢用眼镜来伪装自己。  
“蕾姬。”他说，“你想的话，来和我对打吧。”  
蕾姬·斯威特只是冷冷地瞥了他一眼。  
“为什么？”  
“正式训练一般都要双人组队进行，现在只有我能陪你。更何况你这样对着道具发泄也没什么用不是？”  
她揉了揉泛红的手指，她已经在逐渐变得癫狂了；从前她不会这样对自己，现在不一样。被啤酒罐拉环割开的伤口才刚刚愈合。现在手指上又会有新的伤痕。一切都没有心上的伤口疼痛。  
蕾姬·斯威特轻轻甩了下短发。训练场的灯光昏黄，老旧的灯泡滋滋作响，她的双眼一直盯着地面的垫子，玛利诺维就站在垫子的旁边，他的军靴在灯光下反射出一丝特殊的光。  
“嗯。”她盯着地面答应道，“我会——”  
蕾姬缓慢抬起头，这句话说得很慢。  
“我会对你下手轻一点的。”她说。玛利诺维是教理论课的老师，而不是训练的教官。蕾姬猜测如果自己用全力会对他造成无法逆转的伤害。  
“没关系，你随便来。”  
话音刚落，蕾姬·斯威特能看到的就只有泛黄的天花板。她摔在了垫子上，大脑甚至还没有反应过来发生了什么。  
她分明出拳了的。  
玛利诺维正站在她面前，好像什么都没有发生过。好像她自己就那么倒下了一般。  
蕾姬·斯威特选择认真应战。她甚至随时准备抽出大腿上缠着的匕首。她眯起眼，玛利诺维就站在那里。  
刚刚发生了什么？  
她做好防御姿势，逐渐凑近他身边。他依旧没有动作。蕾姬·斯威特在寻找每一个能够攻击的机会。她深吸一口气，倒数三个数字，在时间达到某个极限点时出拳；玛利诺维略微一闪身躲过，她紧接着继续进攻，一瞬间被捏住了手腕。也许是因为刚刚受了伤，她的拳头不再那么有力，玛利诺维借势一扭，她的手臂顿时失去力气，疼痛钻心。  
好像不带任何怜惜地，他的一个侧踢再度让她摔在垫子上。  
“站起来。”  
他看着昏黄老旧的灯泡，空气中缭绕着不存在的烟雾。  
“啧……想不到你还够能打的。”  
蕾姬·斯威特最后一次尝试，竭尽全力冲过去。既然手没了力气，那就改用腿攻击便是。她这样想着，但攻击依旧次次被抵挡，这下她只剩下怒火，几乎不带任何章法地向玛利诺维扑去，她抽出腿上的匕首，还没等刺到便已经被夺去。唯独那个瞬间，蕾姬·斯威特感觉坠入了无底深渊。从前并没有过类似的感觉，但如今，她突然意识到自己的无力：所有事情都不会再改变了。  
几回合下来，玛利诺维的过肩摔让蕾姬的身体像要碎裂一般剧痛。每个骨节都在哭泣叫喊，尖锐的疼痛刺破她的鼓膜。蕾姬·斯威特呆呆地躺在垫子上，玛利诺维正跪坐在她身上，手中拿着她的匕首。匕首的刃反射出扭曲的她的模样。  
而此刻，她的长官玛利诺维露出了她没见过的表情；他理应平静似水，但现在他像个疯子，正用看玩具的小孩子一样的眼神看着蕾姬·斯威特。他在笑，一种扭曲的笑，温柔中带着威胁。他的匕首刺进距离蕾姬的脸颊几厘米的地方，然后他开口说话了：  
“成为杀手吧，蕾姬。”  
“……什么？”  
“我帮不了没有用处的人。所以，你要让我看到你的力量，成为杀手吧。”他眯眼，笑意更甚，“让所有人都见识到你的力量，畏惧你，敬重你。”  
“你在说什么胡话……”  
她没敢去看他的双眼。蕾姬·斯威特能够听出来：玛利诺维长官非常认真地说了刚刚的那些话。可是她不知道该怎么回应。  
紧接着她被强迫着撬开了唇，他在她的口腔中掠夺，舔舐她的齿与舌，呼吸她口中的空气。蕾姬·斯威特的一切对他来说都是甜的。像夏天的柠檬汽水，甜的，又带一点点酸。  
他的手顺势滑进她的衣服；一些非常恶劣的想法在玛利诺维的脑内滋生，他知道自己是个烂透了的人，但他没想到自己会这么扭曲。他想：如果露琪亚在会怎么样？  
这个问题的答案被他压在心底，这个问题同时被他从脑中抹去。  
“会被发现的吧……”她小声嘟囔着，“回去再做吧。”  
“我没想在这里做。”  
“那你就不要碰我好吗？”  
她的脖子上还有细密的汗珠。蕾姬·斯威特永远不知道自己在别人眼里的模样。玛利诺维看得一清二楚，她水汽氤氲的双眸，她缠绕的发丝，她的所有。  
疯狂的占有不存在是否正确，从一开始，它就不可能正确。  
“蕾姬……”他小声叫她的名字，“蕾姬，我想要你……”  
“你是变态吗？”她试图挣扎，但她的双手被他按住，一条腿也被他压得动弹不得，唯独另一条腿能小幅度的动作，偏偏这时候又蹭到了他最敏感的地方。  
“别这样，蕾姬。”他蹙起眉，“不要乱动好不好。”  
“那你放开我！”  
“我不想放开你。”  
两个人就像吵架的小孩子。蕾姬·斯威特无奈又烦躁地别过头，干脆放弃了沟通。  
“答应我，不要挣扎。”他说。  
他的手指缓缓解开上衣的扣子，她的身体再度暴露在他眼前，她紧实的腹部线条，她隐藏在内衣下圆润的双峰。  
他吻下去——先是脖颈，他吮吸出属于他的吻痕。再是被强迫着撩起的运动内衣之下的胸口。再到她的腹部，一路向下，到她敏感的小腹。他的唇贴在她身体上时，能够感觉到来自蕾姬的微小震颤。  
“好孩子。不要发出声音。”  
他咬住她的乳尖，顷刻间快感像是一道电流直击她的心脏。蕾姬·斯威特不能忍耐，但她强迫自己将呻吟转化成喘息。  
“哈啊……算我求你了……别在这里做好不好……”  
“怎么了？”他的声音已然染上情欲，“你不想试试吗？”  
“会被发现的吧……”  
“没关系的。”  
她想挣扎。  
你不过是玛利诺维长官的情妇而已。  
她又想起这句话，放弃抵抗的瞬间，眼泪忽而夺眶而出。  
她、露琪亚，还有身边的每一个人，都是腐烂制度下的傀儡。每一个人都被操控着，每一个人都是生活在笼子里的小动物。  
而她不可能有自由。永远不可能。  
“怎么哭了？”  
玛利诺维的眼里少见地有了一丝惊慌。  
“好了，不在这里做，不要哭。”他伸出手揉揉蕾姬的发，然后帮她扣好扣子，“我们回去再做。别哭了。”  
但是蕾姬只是将脸颊埋在双臂之间。她没有回应玛利诺维。她的一切都变得格外苍白无力。对了，她是玛利诺维的情妇，从头到尾就没有人爱过她，除了她深爱的露琪亚。  
但是她已经死了！  
光再也不会亮起来了。  
世界永远都只有一团灰黑。  
而蕾姬·斯威特就在这样的牢狱里缓慢地腐烂。  
“怎么了？你想起什么了吗？”  
“不……没事……”她小声抽泣着，“没事……我只是……”  
“我只是……不想再这样了……”  
“……喂。”  
她睁开眼。  
“你到底把我……当成什么？”


End file.
